


It's a wonder you're not dead

by Mikhailov



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alucard is a mother hen, Bandaging wounds, Banter, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cutesy, Fighting, Fluff, Healing, I love him but he's so dumb, Idiots, Idiots in Love, Injury, Killing, Light Angst, M/M, Medical Procedures, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, No one important dies, Playful teasing, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trevor Belmont is fucking stupid, Trevor and Alucard share 1 (one) braincell, War, What am I going to do with you, Worried Alucard, it's cute, no getting together, not in this one, not quite...but, pinning, playful banter, soft, sorry bout that, taking care of wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhailov/pseuds/Mikhailov
Summary: Injured and bloody, Alucard takes good care of Trevor
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	It's a wonder you're not dead

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished season three so don't come @ me, there are a lot of birthdays in my family around this time (Mine's tomorrow) and I've been busy 
> 
> Anywho! I wanted to write something cute and sweet, so,,, here we are

With a shout, he drove his sword skyward and pierced the man before him, throwing him backwards. The man's corpse landed with a ‘thump’, curled up, but he paid it no mind as he rushed forwards. Cutting down their ranks and taking out the remaining soldiers one by one. Even then, there were still so many enemy forces, he was glad that he had his soldiers at his side, fighting with him, advancing with him. Every time one of his own fell, he took out three of their opponents, ripping through their ranks. 

Blood and gore caked his skin and his armour, his skin itched, his hair was falling into his face and his helm was long gone. It had been lost after he almost got speared but he’d been able to survive well enough. There was a bloody streak across his nose, his cheek red with blood, his own mixing with other peoples.

They were advancing well enough, they’d gained kilometers of territory and they’d killed thousands of the enemy soldiers. There were still hundreds of troops, their generals riding around on horses barking orders. 

An arrow clinked uselessly on his breastplate and he turned, tossing his sword with a roar, watching with grim satisfaction as it lodged itself into the archer's chest. He’d been wearing nothing but a light layer of clothing for mobility. But he kept fighting.

By the time the fighting died down, and enemy captains and sergeants were shouting the retreat order, he hadn’t even realized how beaten up he was. He had returned to camp and he wouldn’t have noticed if not for his soldiers staring at him wide-eyed and fearful. He looked down at himself, frowning at the remains of his armour. His breastplate was cracked through the middle, his entire left shoulder pad and gauntlet gone. His undershirt was ripped and bloody, but he still had his arm, that was a plus. He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it from his face and ignoring how it left flakes of dried blood in his hair.

“What’s the status?” He called at a passing fellow captain, the man looked down at him from his horse and did a once over, eyes going wide at his state. 

“Christ you look like hell,” he chuckled, shrugging his helmet off. “We’ve gained 12 km of land. We’re still figuring out our casualties, but it appears the enemy suffers thousands of casualties and men lost in the battle.” The captain said.

“Once you can send out a group, search the grounds for the dead or wounded, both sides. Take mercy on the dying.” He frowned.

The captain nodded solemnly, but gave him a smile. “I’ll do that. Now you, on the other hand. Go get checked, Belmont, you look like death.” He said with a laugh. He snorted and shook his head and then the captain was gone, shouting orders for a scouting group to be formed. He frowned as he meandered through the camp, trying his best not to scratch his face.

He made his way over to the territory in which the captain's tents were set up, soldiers and higher ranking fighters ran through the tents, weaving around people with bundles of first aid and provisions in their arms. Some gave him nods as he passed, some people stopped to acknowledge him but he didn’t care. He was searching for someone. Every time they went to battle his stomach sank at the thought that he might not return.

“Jesus, Belmont, how are you still standing?” Someone crooned, and his heart fluttered. Every time he feared the man wouldn’t return, he always did.

Trevor turned towards the voice and he grinned.

Descending from his horse with the grace of a god, Trevor watched Alucard gracefully land on his feet with barely a grunt. Alucard, son of the head of the army made his way towards him looking perfectly gorgeous despite the raging battle that had just happened and all the blood and gore. His hair was up, pulled into a ponytail, black charcoal was smudged under his eyes, he wondered who had done that. He was carefully wiping away the charcoal when Trevor made his way towards him.

“Sometimes I wonder how you manage to survive when you put yourself in these kinds of states,” Alucard hissed as he reached his side, but there was no animosity in his eyes, his gaze distant. He moved to grab Trevor’s arm but didn’t, frowning before full-on scowling when he saw the way blood caked his face and his wounds. He sighed, shaking his head.

“Hey, I’m alive, yeah?” He tilted his head, giving Alucard a small smile, the dhampir huffed almost aggressively and he reached out to grab Trevor’s hand. 

“Just come on, let’s get those wounds healed up. We don’t know when the next battle may be and you can’t be in shape, we need you on the front lines.” Alucard muttered. He tugged him along with him and made his way over to his tent. His face flushed as he realized where they were going. He hadn’t ever been in Alucard's quarters before. He hadn’t even thought that Alucard may ever want to help him heal his wounds.

“Sit.” The blond instructed once he had led Trevor into his tent. The decoration was simple, just how he knew Alucard wanted it. The tent itself was made of black sheets, there were lanterns lighting the inside, shining gently. Trevor bit his lip as Alucard dug through his packs before coming to kneel before him. When their eyes met, his breath hitched. Some sort of shadow passed through Alucard’s beautiful golden eyes. 

“I kept catching glimpses of you on the battlefield. I kept worrying you’d do something stupid, you brute. You’re one of our best fighters, people look up at you, we need you out here. How in the world did you lose so much of your armour.” Alucard whispered, taking his hand, he turned his hand over, making sure there were no wounds. 

Trevor laughed softly, shaking his head. “I wasn’t aware I lost my armour.” He replied.

Alucard paused reaching for a roll of bandages, raising an eyebrow. “...How?” 

“I don’t… know,” he laughed, “There were a lot of explosions by the end of the fight. I must have lost the armour at that moment in time. You know how I get when I’m in battle.” He shrugged. 

Alucard blinked as he reached up to grab his chin, the blonde tilted his head from side to side, looking for any other injuries than the ones he knew were on his face. With a sigh, he turned to dip a cloth in a bucket of water. He squeezed the towel just a little, barely getting any of the water out of the cloth. He gently leaned Trevor’s chin up and brought the rag up, giving him a stern look.

“Be gentle, yeah?” He teased, but his voice was half-hearted and he looked away. Alucard frowned and shook his head again. Loose strands coiled around his face, going every which way. He was a gorgeous man, it _so_ wasn’t fair.

“Just stop moving.” Alucard replied laughing. He brought the cloth and gently washed the blood from his face, being mindful of the scar on his nose and the smaller ones all over his face. It was actually a shock for Trevor to see how gently Alucard was handling. He could see how unsure the dhampir was, from his distant gaze, to his soft breathing and his shaking hands. Trevor couldn’t say what it was that seemed to bother Alucard so much to the point where his hands were shaking. It was interesting, if not a little bit concerning. There was something about it, something strange.

“I said stop moving.” He murmured a moment later, rising the now blood-soaked rag in the bucket, Trevor laughed again, noticing that he’d been bouncing his leg, he stopped, giving Alucard a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just nervous, the adrenaline is kicking in.” He smiled. _Plus, you’re shaking too_. He thought though he didn’t voice it.

“Do you have any concern for your well being, Trevor? The size of this cut, goodness. It’s a miracle you’re still alive.” Alucard said, changing the subject without really meaning to, Trevor laughed again and he gently gave Alucard a little push.

“There’s no fun in living if there’s no danger.” He smiled, Alucard gave a shocked little laugh, looking away with a small, fleeting smile. He shook his head once more. His ponytail was loose, coming undone slowly.

“There’s no fun in living if you’re not there.” He whispered cupping Trevor’s cheek. His face flushed bright red, but Alucard didn’t meet his eyes, they were too busy assessing the wound. His heart was pounding in his chest so quickly he felt like Alucard could hear. His fingers were cupping his jaw gently, holding him with such care that he didn’t know how to think properly. He was clearly leaning into the touches, being touched-starved his whole life could do that, but this was Alucard, this was different. From the very first moment he had met the dhampir he knew he’d been done for. 

Alucard had always been cold to him in a way that was almost friendly, that sort of way where you were assholes with your friends. The blondie cared for him, sure, but he had never gone out of his way to show him large bouts of admiration, with who his father was, it was fair, but what did he know.

“If you’re careful, you can avoid needing stitches, but knowing you… sometimes I wonder if you even know how to be careful at all, much less follow my instructions...” He trailed and Trevor mocked offence as he threw his head back with a howl of laughter, it was the first time he’d truly laughed in so long it felt nice. Sure, he had small chuckles here and there, but nothing seemed to please him anymore. 

“You don’t think I can be careful? You don’t think I can follow your instructions?” He asked with a scoff, Alucard took his hands with one hand, gently massaging his knuckles. After a moment he took his other hand and smiled, a genuine smile that shook him to his core, he shuddered.

“You couldn’t pour water from a boot if the instructions were on the heel,” Alucard said, his eyes crinkling with pleasure and laughter. Trevor hissed, making a face and looking away, laughing in shock at him. 

“Oh, ouch.”

Alucard only smiled and reached back into his pack to grab more of his healing supplies. They went back to work and sat in content silence as Alucard worked on him and on making sure the wound on his nose wouldn’t get infected or cause a scar. He had one large scar on his face already, he didn’t need another one, thank you. Alucard’s lithe fingers worked their magic and he realized the man wasn’t wearing his gloves, the skin on skin contact had fire blooming under his skin with each touch and when Alucard pulled away, he found that he was missing the feeling of his hands. 

“How does that feel? It doesn’t sting, does it? I tried making sure you’d feel nothing but-”

“It’s fine, really. You did a fantastic job. Just like on the battlefield.” He said with a wink, he leaned back where he was sitting and grinned. Alucard laughed gently, his face flushing and he looked away with a laugh. 

“Oh, you fiend, you’re the one who took a spear to the helm and barely reacted, I just sat on my horse and looked pretty.” He snickered. It was a harsh sound, a mocking sound, but Trevor still loved the sound of it. Anything from Alucard, he loved.

“Oh, but you know that every army needs a gorgeous boy to sit there and look pretty, and hey, you can fight if you need it.” He cackled as he stood. Alucard smiled as he stepped back, he looked ready to catch him if he fell, but Trevor didn’t feel like he might fall, it was funny. If he pretended to fall would Alucard catch him? He'd do it. If anything to feel his gentle hands on him again.

“Mm, I can’t refute that, though I am a target because of that.” Alucard chuckled, he pulled his hair from his ponytail, shaking his head and his hair fell in golden ways down his back, like a goddamn angel and Trevor stalled, staring at the beautiful man before him. 

When he noticed his hesitance, Alucard cocked his eyebrow. "Trevor?" He asked voice laced with concern. He had grabbed a bandage and stepped closer to him, raising the bandage to his face.

"Sorry I got caught up in my own mind. Let's go check the troops, yeah?"

"Are you feeling up to it?" Alucard asked softly as he wrapped the bandages around his face. He gently placed the bandage on the bridge of his nose, wrapping it around his head and tying it behind his head with a huff. He planted his hands on his hips when he stepped back and Trevor smiled

"Always."

Alucard smiled again as he stepped out from his tent, the golden light of the setting sun bathing in heavenly light, he looked positively godlike. He loved it. He loved _him _. He smiled, reaching to grab Alucard's hand, lacing their fingers, he smiled__

__As Alucard pulled him along, he decided then and there that if- _when_ they survived he'd make him his own. He would give him the world, and there was nothing that was going to stop him._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions, concerns?  
> Leave me some! I'm always open to feedback!


End file.
